


Jasper is Cornered by the Crystal Gems

by Discreet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discreet/pseuds/Discreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an escape from Malachite, Jasper is found and cornered by the Crystal Gems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper is Cornered by the Crystal Gems

Rose-Quartz stepped away from the other Crystal Gems and walked towards Jasper.

It wasn't a trick, but it should've been. Jasper pressed her back to the cliff wall and planted her feet in the sand. Jasper could not look at Rose-Quartz without shuddering. How could she have become... human?

"Please stop hurting people."

The suddenness forced a short laugh out of Jasper. "No."

"You don't have to do this." The human boy took a step closer, close enough to touch. "We could be friends."

"I will never be your friend."

The boy wilted.

"Never." Jasper repeated, her jaw tightening.

"We don't have to fight."

"Ha!" Jasper sneered, "The fact you can even say something as stupid as that just proves my point." She held a fist up and the Crystal Gems tensed in response. "I was born to fight. To kill, to conquer. These hands weren't meant to hold others, but to crush them."

"Well." The boy bit his lip before slowly holding his hand out, "Have you ever tried?"

The pearl looked ready to explode, but the fusion held her back while the runt grit her teeth. The boy kept his eyes and hand toward Jasper, pleading.

Jasper gave a small smile, maybe the first since she came to this wretched planet. "Honestly?" She reached out to the boy's hand and took it, her thick fingers swallowing his. "I never did."

She looked into the boy's eyes and saw the hope in them. He truly thought he could turn her.

Jasper grinned, every tooth bared. "Never."

Jasper squeezed her fist together and the boy screamed immediately. She squeezed and squeezed, even as the Crystal Gems leapt forward with matching screams. Primal. Organic. As if they actually had lungs and a throat to go hoarse with.

Jasper pulled the human boy up by his shattered hand so that she could look him in the eye again. The hope was gone. "This is all I have." Jasper whispered.

A spear sliced her arm cleanly at the elbow and the human fell, her disconnected hand still crushing his. The whip was next, snapping her ankles together and pulling her to the ground with so much force, her head left a dent in the ground. Or maybe it was the other way around.

A shout announced the last one. The one made of love. She stood over Jasper, her gauntlets laced together to form a single fist.

A good death.

The fist came down.

It was the most she could hope for.


End file.
